sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Warframe-Based 3
Warframe-Based 3/History *Warframe-Based 3/Ideas Inspiration *Borderlands 2 *Saint's Row IV *Risk of Rain *Terraria *Warframe *Paladins *Overwatch Worlds Planet Juno Direwolves can be found on Planet Juno. *Nova Roma - The Celestial Roman Empire was proclaimed but quickly defeated. Their remnants can be found on Nova Roma, where the emperor () resides. *Camelot. Lead by High King Malkmus. *Wildmen, who are a large group of bandits who have been affected (both physically or spiritually) by the "magic" and earlier races of Juno. They often tame direwolves and other creatures to use in battle. Minor Factions *Noise Brigade - The Noise Brigade love to pirate music and blare it for all to hear. They are usually associated with bandits. *Junk Rats - The Junk Rats are a bandit group who practically thrive on the mantra "reduce, reuse, recycle", or at least the latter two parts of it. *Polar Trade Company. A small group of towns and tradeposts who have recently banned together in the wake of the Red-Blue War. *Holy Cities *Free Folk - People who live in the borderlands and aren't bandits. Usually farmers. *Aguari People - A people who are currently oppressed by both the Nova Romans and Camelot. Based off of Greece. They do have their own tiny holdings, though they are politically divided. Quests Tutorial The player awakens in the ruins of an escape pod, on planet Juno. They are immediately contacted by Tracey, who introduces herself as an office girl who intercepted your distress signal. She tells you that both the Blues and Reds will likely be rushing to your location to try and salvage you for whatever you're worth, so it's best to get out of there as soon as possible. Tracey instructs you through the rooms of the pod, and shows you to your first ammo locker. The following choices are made: *Longbow or Sniper *Shotgun or Assault Rifle *Revolver, Glaive, or SMG *Greatsword, Hammer, or Spear *Daggers or Tomahawks From there, Tracey quickly helps you out of the pod. After you make it away from the site, she tells you that you're going to have to find a way to give her data faster, and directs you to a nearby radio station controlled by a couple of bandits and scavengers. Here, you experience your first combat since your awakening. After taking control of the station, Tracey discovers that there are vehicles still in the garage. She instructs you to take one, as it will get you away faster. As you drive, Tracey tells you that you should probably plan to find a place to stay. She idealizes a ship, but before she can download the location of one, you're suddenly bombed as you enter a skirmish between the Blues and Reds. One of the Blues, Captain Jobben, recognizes you as one of the War Machines and tells you that they need help trying to take down a Red bunker in the area. Tracey prompts you to help them, and so you do. Once the Reds are defeated, you're allowed into the bunker where you discover a ship. Captain Jobben offers it to you, saying that you probably deserve it. He tells you that the Reds attacked a deep-space storage ship, which is where you had been interred. The reward for finishing the quest is your first ship, the Cruiser. Suits Amateur, the first suit you receive. It comes in male, female, and adrogynous variants. *1- You dispatch four rocket darts from your wrists that seek out enemies. *2 - You dispatch a small turret in front of you. It has weak health, unfortunately, and only one can be deployed at once. Must be deployed on a flat surface. *3- Creates a shield barrier directly in front of you. Projectiles passing out of it (i.e. you shoot them) gain a damage boost.Your turret does gain the bonus from the shield. *4 - Metal Storm - Gain a substantial fire rate increase, as well as the ability for your shots to have incredible punch through and ricochet. *Ult - Call up Tracey. She reroutes some things to cause a laser blast to decimate where you're looking. Does not work indoors. Firebrand, focused on crowd control and the second suit added to the game. She can be obtained through just regular old looting and completing objectives. *Passive - Invulnerable to Burn damage. Gain a movement increase when being hit by a Burn damage attack or after casting an ability. *1 - Fireball - Charge up and launch a fireball. *2 - Cauterize - Incinerate yourself and the land around you/your teammates. It removes both negative and positive effects from you. If used on enemies who are Bleeding, it causes 2x as much damage. *3 - Firewhirl - Spin up four firey tornados to launch at your enemies, entrapping them in the vortex and dealing Burn damage. *4 - Wildfire - Enchant an area with a firestorm, randomly setting debris and enemies on fire. The air will randomly incinerate, causing Explosive and Burn damage. If it continues to kill enemies, it grows bigger. *Ult - From the Ashes - Incinerate your body, and rise from the ashes as a firebird. Gain the ability to fly, burn those you collide with, and launch fireballs on those below you. Valkyrie, designed to lead the charge into battle. Her parts can be found by killing tough-to-kill Reds. She is the third suit added to the game. *1. Avenging Swing - Charges up your next melee attack, dealing incredible knockback. If any of your allies are below 50% health, and you kill an enemy, they will regenerate. *2. Siege Shield - Drops a shield charge that slowly moves forward. Bullets that pass through it gain increased speed and damage. *3. Ammo Drone - Deploy an ammo-refilling drone. Up to 3 can be deployed at a time. *4. Rally Point: Grants melee damage buffs, fire rate damage buffs, and damage reduction buffs to all of those in its radius. *Ult - Flight of the Valkyries - Temporarily launch forward into the air and imbue all of your rounds with heat-seeking explosive damage. All of the damage you dish out heals you and your allies. Weapons *Rifles **Needleguns, which primarily deal Puncture damage **Harpoon Guns, which also primarily deal Puncture damage. **Miniguns **Bolt-Action Rifles **Laser Rifles *Pistols **Dartguns **Revolvers, i.e. in the old-west style **Handcannons **Blaster Pistols *Throwing Knives **Throwing Stars **Boomerangs **Kunai **Shuriken *SMGs **Nailguns **Uzis *Launchers **RPGs **Bazookas **Nukers, which are basically Mini-Nukes. Deal high amounts of Radiation damage. **Gas Canister Launcher **Sticky Grenade Launcher **Grenade Launcher *Snipers **Gauss Rifles *Spewers **Flamethrowers **Freezeguns **Slurry - A unique impact/puncture-based spewer that functions by pumping out high-pressure water slurry. *Shotguns **Cannons **Pulse Cannons **Shockguns ** *Bows **Longbows **Crossbows **Shortbows Weapon Mods *Bayonets: **Saws **Bladed **Cleaver *Rounds: **Homing **Explosive **Support - Can be used to heal your friends **Piercing **Continuous Laser **"Burst" Laser *Damage: ** *Sights: **Laser-Guided: **None **Thermal *Scopes: **Iron Sights **Sniper **None *Alternate Fires: **Nets **Burst Fire Melee *Axes **Hatchets **Tomahawks (designed to give more throwing damage) **Some, if not most axes, can be thrown. *Swords **Rapiers **Katanas **Broadswords **Scimitars **Greatswords *Daggers **Dirks, which primarily deal puncture damage. **Knives, which primarily deal slash damage. **Cleavers **Butterfly Knives *Hammers *Polearms **Spears (can be thrown) **Javelins (can be thrown) **Tridents (can be thrown) **Pitchforks (can be thrown) **Man-Catchers *Lances *Blunt Weapons **Crowbars **Clubs **Nightsticks *Staves **Bo **Tonfa **Batons *Chains. Left slashes and right twirls **Elemental Chains (shock, fire) *Discs (think Tron) **Sawblades **Glaives **Boomerangs (like Sokka's) Grenades Vehicles Player Used Land Vehicles *Mules, based on the Mules of real-life. Similar to an ATV, but with a flat back. Various rifles can be mounted on the back. They take up 1x1 storage space. **Back weapon modifications: Gatling Gun. *Mustangs, which are literal steel horses. They are primarily used on Juno, and fail in snowy terrain. They do not take up storage space. * Ships *Cruiser - A simple ship much like the SHIELD Quinjets (Marvel). It comes with a 6x4 storage bay and can store 6 suits (not counting the one you currently use). *Peregrine - A speedy ship, similar to the Klingon Bird of Prey. Hydrastros Hydrastros are essentially boats mixed with ships. Followers Mechanics Damage Types of damage: *Physical: **Puncture/Impact/Slash **Slash can proc Bleeding **"Explosive" damage is considered physical, and is usually Impact. *Elemental: **Burn **Corrosive, which is essentially acid **Frost **Toxic **Viral **Shock **Radiation Health Players have a pool of shield and armor integrity. When armor integrity reaches 0%, the character is considered 'dead' and respawns. Controls *G - Grenades *E - Activate *F - Quick Melee *R- Quick Reload *I - Inventory *Space - Jump *Shift - Sprint. Shift+Shift = Roll *Mouse3- Weapon select Category:Games